Married
by luumos
Summary: But with all that, she just knew she didn't want to marry the love of her life in City Hall.


Needed more Don/Sloan on my page.

* * *

**_Married_**

* * *

'Do you want to get married?'

'What?'

'You're right, it's too soon.'

'Are you serious?'

'No, absolutely, it's crazy. I agree.'

'But –'

'I understand. Too soon,' she flashed a smile and grabbed the jacket he was holding out for her. 'Too soon.'

'Sloan?'

'I mean we've gone fast so far, meeting the parents and moving in and taking vacations in the first year and whatnot, but I get it. Totally. I totally get it. It's too soon.'

His eyes slightly narrowed, his chin titled up, he was staring at her in awe. When she finally stopped to look, she frowned.

'What?'

'Can you not see me holding the door open?' he laughed. 'Did you not realize when I handed you your jacket?'

'The rejection still hurts, Don. You might be a gentleman sometimes but refusing an offer of marriage by a beautiful woman _still hurts_.'

He moved in, bringing their lips close together, and smiled. 'Let's go right now, down to city hall, and we'll get married. I'll marry you today, tomorrow, next week, whenever you want.'

'Oh,' she said. She let the words sink in, felt a blush creep into her cheeks and nuzzled his nose with hers. 'Oh…'

He tilted forward just slightly to kiss her, then pulled the door further ajar. 'Shall we?'

Sloan hesitated. She'd been engaged before, planned a wedding and only called it off the week before. It had been planned as a big affair, something she hadn't even wanted in the first place. She'd never been a big event type of person. Sure, she used to go out and date celebrities, hang out at 'happening' bars and popular clubs, but she never enjoyed it that much. Ever since she'd fallen in love with Don – and boy that _definitely_ happened quickly – she didn't feel the need for anything else. But with all that, she just knew she didn't want to marry the love of her life in City Hall.

'Sloan?'

'Sorry.'

Don drew his lips into a thin line and looked down. 'Changed your mind already?'

'No, no, no!' She took his face in her hands. 'I want to marry you. I love you. Very much. But I don't want city hall. I don't want something big, either, but I want _something_, you know?'

He broke into a smile and took her hands in his. 'I know just the place. But first things first,' he pulled her out of their apartment. 'Let's get you a ring.'

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

They married a month later on the beach at Robert Moses State Park with Mac and Elliott as their witnesses. Sloan wore a strapless dress, white and billowy, and her best pair of Louboutins; Mac refused to let her marry in anything else. The rest of the guys joined them for some drinks and dinner at their apartment that evening, and after all the wine had been drunk, the Thai take out had been eaten and everyone had left – each wishing the new marrieds health and happiness – Don and Sloan made their way to bed.

Sloan was still in her wedding dress, Don still in his tux, and as he watched her start to undress he spoke out to stop her. 'You are so beautiful.'

She blushed. 'Thanks.' She unzipped the dress anyway. 'But don't you prefer this?'

The dress discarded on the floor, Sloan stood in a white ensemble that left Don with an enthused grin on his face.

'Oh…' he said.

Sloan quirked her brow. 'I can put the dress back on if you like…'

'No, no, no,' he said, kneeling on the bed in front of her. 'Just… no.'

'That's what I thought.'

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. He slid his jacket off and she smiled against him, chuckling ever so quietly.

'What?' he murmured against her.

'Nothing, Mr. Keefer.'

'Alright Mrs. Keefer.'

Sloan pulled back. 'I want to keep my name.'

Don laced his fingers together on her back and flipped them so she was against the mattress. He trailed kissed down her stomach, then back up to her lips. 'It's your choice,' he whispered. 'As long as you're keeping the underwear too.'

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review x_


End file.
